Los tres besos del Wyvern
by MelissiaVictoriaRaixander
Summary: Los últimos tres cumpleaños de Radamanthys y tres tipos de besos: osculum, basium y savolium. ¿A quién se los dará?
1. Osculum

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bienvenidos a esta historia, un fic experimental donde tres personas nos hemos unido para escribirlo. Nos presentamos: somos Raixander, Victoria_Nike y Melissia.**

**Esta historia trata sobre Radamanthys y la idea principal gira en torno a los tres tipos de besos existentes para los romanos: Osculum (beso en la mejilla), Basium (beso en los labios) y Savolium (beso con lengua). Un regalo de cumpleaños para el espectro unicejo :P **

**¿Quiénes son los destinatarios de estos besos? Bueno, eso es algo que tienes que descubrir leyendo la historia completa :)**

**¡Esperamos que is guste!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Los personajes que aparecen no nos pertenecen, sino a Masami Kurumada.**

**Fic de carácter YAOI.**

* * *

**Ok…me tocó Osculum, soy Raixander, la responsable de este primer capítulo. Espero que después pudiérais daros cuenta del inmenso sacrificio que he hecho para este capítulo/historia :-)**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya, el guapísimo Camus y el sexy Wyvern no me pertenecen*Sob***

**Soundtrack : Babe (I love you) de Styx**

.**Si CamusxRadamanthys no es tu pareja favorite, por favor continúa a los siguientes capítulos escritos por Victoria_Nike y Melissia. ¡Os prometo que valen la pena!**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Osculum**

**Un beso en la mejilla**

**.**

Era un día gris, lluvioso y con viento. Exactamente lo que se esperaba de un Noviembre lluvioso en Londres.

El Inframundo era mucho mejor durante ese tiempo. Sí, hacía frío en su mansión por estar junto al Cocytos, pero al menos nunca llovía ni había un cielo plomizo. El cielo en el Inframundo siempre era rojizo, solo viraba a tonos más claros u oscuros dependiendo del tiempo que hubiera en la superficie.

Ese día, Radamanthys estaba melancólico como el tiempo londinense. Sorbiendo su whiskey Glenlivet y observando el cielo desde una bahía cercana de su apartamento de Londres, sus memorias más recientes le sobrevinieron. Habían pasado cerca de cinco meses desde la última vez que viera a su novio: un hombre del reino de los vivos. Un simple mortal, un ex enemigo y posiblemente un enemigo potencial. Un hombre extremadamente inteligente con una personalidad poco lógica. Un Acuario, un caballero de Atenea. Camus.

Cómo un Juez del Inframundo pudiera terminar en la cama y enamorarse del gélido caballero de Atenea era una larga y dura historia. Comenzó cuatro años atrás, después de la última Guerra Santa seguida por un tratado de paz entre los archienemigos Hades, Atenea y Poseidón. Radamanthys y Camus fueron enviados a una misión conjunta como un equipo. Les llevó casi un año pasar de ser ex enemigos a colegas, y de amigos a amantes. Nunca fue una tarea sencilla para ambos lados, casi involuntariamente hasta que finalmente fueron vencidos por sus propios sentimientos.

Hacía cinco meses, el dios de Radamanthys, Hades, tuvo una discusión acalorada con su sobrina Atenea sobre la manera de organizar el mundo. La tensión era tan alta que Poseidón y Artemisa tuvieron que intervenir y ejercer de pacificadores. Previendo esto, Pandora ordenó a todos los espectros prepararse y permanecer alerta para un contraataque al Santuario cuandoquiera que su Señor lo deseara. Y fue especialmente concisa con su más devoto juez, al que le dedicó una mirada punzante al pronunciar las palabras: _O conocerás mi portentoso talento musical. Y con eso tendré para empezar._

Así que el Wyvern tuvo que cortar todos los lazos que le ligaban a su bello enemigo del Santuario. Estaba planeando estrategias para encontrar la mejor manera de acabar con los caballeros de Atenea y el Santuario; matarlos a todos de una vez, incluido Camus.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espinazo. Estuvo cerca de matar a Camus, si lo pensaba otra vez. Afortunadamente, de alguna manera tanto Poseidón como Artemisa pudieron apaciguar la ira de Hades y el enfado de Atenea. En un mes, las cosas se resolvieron gradualmente y los tres reinos prosiguieron con su tratado de paz y consecuentemente los encuentros entre los guerreros.

Ese día fue la primera vez que el juez acudía al Santuario otra vez desde la crisis-gracias a Poseidón y Artemisa- siendo invitado por su todavía novio, Camus. La previsión meteorológica anunció que habría sol en Atenas, Grecia. Era algo que atraía a los británicos para ir allí, huyendo del cielo grisáceo. Pero de alguna manera Radamanthys tuvo la sensación de que él llevaría la tormenta al Santuario, por encontrarse con su querida pareja, casi su enemigo, a quien echó mucho de menos.

Así que ahí estaba é, subiendo por las escaleras del Santuario. Se preguntó por qué Camus le había invitado allí y a otros invitados. Camus le comentó que estarían Hyoga, Milo, Kanon, Isaak y Afrodita. Desde que Camus declarara abiertamente que eran pareja hacía un par de años, el Príncipe de Hielo nunca había hecho de su relación un espectáculo. No importaba cuán apasionadas eran sus noches tras las cortinas, sólo se permitían un cordial acercamiento o un débil abrazo cuando sus compañeros estaban alrededor. No es que estuvieran avergonzados de su relación, pero los dos acordaron que era mejor ser discretos por respeto a su trabajo, su estado y sus deidades.

La discreción era un tipo de juego preeliminar para el juez, como cuando un niño babeaba frente al escaparate de una tienda de golosinas antes de que le permitieran entrar y coger una. Debido a esto, el juez se preguntaba por qué aquel momento de intimidad que solían compartir era estropeado con toda esa gente alrededor.

Bueno, al menos Saga no estaría merodeando, por lo que el juez se relajó un poco, no teniendo que vigilar de cerca a Camus. Milo era manejable teniendo al Dragón Marino a su lado, dominándole. Seguramente esa fue la razón por la cual Camus invitó también a Kanon. Hyoga e Isaak nunca fueron problema para Radamanthys ya que tuvo que aceptarlos como la debilidad de Camus. Afortunadamente, los dos jóvenes estaban muy bien educados, gracias a la meticulosa educación proporcionada por su maestro.

En cuanto al más bello caballero, Radamanthys nunca entendió cómo Camus podría ser amigo íntimo del sueco Afrodita, el exnovio de su hermanastro Minos. La anterior reencarnación de este tipo con rosas era mucho más misterioso e impasible. Era comprensible por qué Minos tuvo un flechazo con Albafica.  
De todas maneras, parecía que el coqueto y charlatán Afrodita había ayudado a Camus de alguna manera para abrir más sus sentimientos, lo que trajo ventajas a Radamanthys. Así que dejó las cosas como estaban.

.

Cuando llegó al undécimo templo sin tener muchas complicaciones por los indiferentes guardianes del resto de templos, pudo oler el delicioso aroma de la comida que le trajo algunos débiles recuerdos de su infancia. Hyoga e Isaak, que ya estaban allí, le ofrecieron un vaso de whiskey en la terraza del cuartel del caballero de Acuario, ya que Camus y Kanon no les permitían entrar antes de que ellos se lo dijeran. Pero el juez rechazó el whiskey.

—Coñac para mí, por favor— pidió Radamanthys, sorprendiendo a Hyoga, ya que su maestro le había digo que ese whiskey fue especialmente comprado para el juez. Pero Radamanthys sabía que Camus prefería esa bebida, y sólo por él dejaría el whiskey por el coñac, especialmente en ese momento en el que se sentía melancólico y cursi por extrañar a Camus.  
Un momento después, Milo vino desde su templo para unirse a ellos fuera y optó por el ouzo. Trajo un pequeño paquete y se lo tendió al juez mientras murmuraba la felicitación de cumpleaños. No obstante, ambos Escorpiones debían comportarse, de lo contrario Camus no dudaría en encerrarlos en un ataúd de hielo y se despedirían así de la deliciosa cena. Definitivamente, no querían eso.

—Parece que Camus y Kanon se están tomando muy en serio lo de cocinar, ¿verdad?— comentó Milo. Normalmente Camus era puntual con todo. Quizás fue Kanon el causante del retraso en el tiempo.

—No me importaría esperar un poco más si Kanon es el que cocina. Quiero decir, la comida que nos prepara nuestro maestro no está mal, pero es que Kanon es un genio cocinando…al menos cuando Aldebarán no está cerca— dijo Hyoga, olisqueando el aire cargado de deliciosos aromas e Isaak confirmó las palabras de su compañero.

—Hola a todos, ¿aún estáis fuera?— Un alegre tono los saludó. Afrodita apareció con un cubo repleto de rosas, cuyo color era casi negro.

—¡Joder Afrodita! ¿Por qué rosas negras? Esto no es un funeral.

—Eres un ignorante en lo que respecta a las rosas, Isaak. Tu maestro estaría decepcionado con tu sabiduría. Estas son las raras Black Baccara. Creo que son muy masculinas para esta ocasión, ¿estás de acuerdo conmigo, Radamanthys? ¿O preferiríais mis rosas blancas en su lugar?—Y Afrodita obtuvo la respuesta única de "No, gracias"

—El negro me sienta bien, gracias— murmuró Radamanthys, esbozando una sonrisa pensando en lo feliz que sería Minos si recibiera un ramo de esas rosas blancas por su cumpleaños, una broma pesada sobre su última muerte en la anterior Guerra Santa.

—¡Hola! Bienvenido todo el mundo. Disculpad el retraso. Podremos entrar en cuanto Camus esté listo con su disfraz.  
El Dragón Marino abrió la puerta principal y se unió a ellos, optando por el ouzo y besando juguetonamente a Milo. Kanon resultaba sensual vestido con una camiseta y unos vaqueros, con gotas de sudor por su rostro y cuello de cocinar.

—¿Camus está disfrazado? Algo está mal en su cabeza—Milo soltó su comentario celoso tras ser liberado del beso.

—¡Ajá! Estoy deseando ver qué consejo tomó de mí—clamó orgullosamente Afrodita—.Es perfectamente legítimo ser romántico de vez en cuando, incluso para un caballero de hielo, ¿verdad, Hyoga?

Hyoga simplemente río entre dientes y estaba curioso, mientras que Radamanthys miraba fijamente al suelo bebiendo su coñac, con cara de poker. Pero por dentro se sentía orgulloso y presumido.

Antes de que pasaran diez minutos, la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Camus apareció saludando a sus invitados, vistiendo el traje típico escocés. Boquiabierto, Radamanthys deseó tener su armadura con alas, para poder planear sobre ellos y barrer a todos aquellos caballeros antes de secuestrar a su hermoso novio vestido con el kilt, escondiéndolo en las profundidades de su templo del Inframundo para su placer eterno.

Camus sonrió dulcemente a Radamanthys dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla, mientras le felicitaba y susurró discretamente. —Tu regalo está envuelto en tartán, Rhancy—. Eso indicaba que Camus estaba de humor travieso. Y Camus era la única persona que podía llamarle de aquella manera y permanecer vivo.

El kilt de Camus era de tartán, de una mezcla de colores negro y morado oscuro, con unos discretos detalles dorados. Era el color del antiguo clan escocés de Radamanthys, aunque también era descendiente de una familia noble británica. La chaqueta, chaleco, camisa, calcetines y botas eran todas negras, haciendo que su piel dorada destacara y conjuntara con el tartán.

Lo que quisiera que había planeado decir a Camus antes de llegar al Santuario, Radamanthys lo olvidó completamente. Sólo los ojos turquesas de Camus, sonrisas, el cabello largo y oscuro- el fetiche del Wyvern- y ese sospechoso kilt obnubilaron la mente y el corazón del juez.

Aparte de tratar por todos los medios de sofocar la excitación que le provocaba Camus durante toda la noche, la cena prosiguió de manera amistosa, cálida y en un ambiente relajado. Radamanthys apenas podía disfrutar de este tipo de veladas, ni siquiera por su cumpleaños en la Caina. Sus fiestas en el Inframundo solían ser salvajes y subidas de tono, pero realmente no eran calmadas.

Por lo visto, Kanon había hecho un excelente trabajo ayudando a Camus con la comida, una curiosa mezcla de cocina tradicional británica y francesa. Comenzaron con una ligera Salade aux Lardons antes de empezar a saborear el menú principal que constaba de dos comidas: Coq au vin, un pollo cocinado a fuego lento y el Sheperd's Pie, que nunca fallaba. Saciados tras esta comida, terminaron el postre, una receta del cocinero Gordon Ramsay un pudding ligeramente al vapor con crema de whiskey.

Sujetando las bebidas y parloteando sobre temas ligeros e insustanciales, los invitados urgieron a Radamanthys para que abriera sus regalos. El primero fue un aceite de masajes comestible de rosas, regalo de Afrodita quien emitió una risa juguetona, al mismo tiempo que Milo le lanzaba una mirada penetrante y Camus se sonrojaba. El regalo de Kanon y Milo era un libro de cocina de Tom Kerridge. El Dragón Marino dijo burlonamente que no tenía intención de ser el cocinero personal del juez en sus próximas fiestas de cumpleaños. Y finalmente, otro libro de parte de Hyoga e Isaak: —El abuelo que saltó por la ventana y se largó—. Por no olvidar el atuendo de Camus con su kilt. De hecho eran regalos perfectos.

No importaba lo tranquilo que estuviera el ambiente y cómo las sonrisas de Camus alegraran su corazón, Radamanthys era el Juez más poderoso y un dragón hambriento. Se las arregló para agarrar a Isaak en privado y pedirles tanto a él como a Hyoga que no se quedaran en el templo de su maestro esa noche. A lo que Isaak asintió e informó que Kanon les había permitido quedarse en su cuarto.

.

La fiesta terminó antes de medianoche, y fue demasiado temprano para una fiesta típica en el Santuario y el Inframundo. Pero Camus fue muy claro al alegar amistosamente que no quería tener a ningún borracho en su templo esa noche. Así que los invitados menos Kanon abandonaron conjuntamente el templo de Acuario. Kanon permaneció media hora más para ayudar a Camus con las sobras para utilizarlas al día siguiente para comer. Y el griego aprovechó para incordiar con su presencia al Wyvern.

Tanto Hyoga como Isaak se excusaron ante su maestro con los argumentos de que querían continuar jugando a las cartas y bebiendo ouzo en el templo de Kanon el resto de la noche. Aunque en realidad Kanon no regresaría al templo de Géminis y pasaría una noche ardiente en el octavo templo. Milo era siempre muy fogoso en la cama cuando estaba enfadado o celoso, que sería el caso debido a la escena de Camus disfrazado para el Wyvern. Kanon lo sabía y siempre tomaba la ventaja de aquellas situaciones.

Bajando las escaleras con la intención de pasar la noche en el templo de Cáncer, Afrodita inició la conversación de sus impresiones sobre la extraña pareja.

—Debe ser la pareja más frígida que he visto nunca. ¡Sin abrazos, sin besos y apenas acariciándose! Pensaba que llevaban meses sin verse. Así que, o bien han tenido un encuentro secreto durante la crisis o realmente podrían matarse sin pensarlo. O quizás uno de ellos es impotente.  
El caballero de Piscis conocía los sentimientos de Camus o más bien la lucha interna de sentimientos que tenía por el juez desde que comenzaran su relación. Y después de esa larga relación y en un ambiente privado de la fiesta, esperaba que tanto Radamanthys como Camus mostraran sus pasiones más abiertamente, si realmente estaban en una profunda relación.

—Mi maestro es tranquilo, pero no creo que sea frígido. Supongo que depende de cuál sea su pareja— dijo Hyoga, defendiendo a su maestro y mirando discretamente a Milo. _Él no tendría esa oportunidad de ser así si estuviera con Milo._

—Bueno chicos, no sé de qué estáis hablando. Pero apuesto lo que sea a que ahora están follando como locos. ¿No te diste cuenta de cómo miraba a nuestro Maestro? ¡No podía aguantar las ganas de devorarle con esa falda!— replicó Isaak, basándose en la firme petición de Radamanthys.

—¡Isaak, cuida tu lenguaje!

—Hyoga, somos adultos. Seguro que comprendes que es la triste verdad. Me da pena Camus, tiene que aguantar a esa bestia toda la noche—comentó Milo.

—¿Por qué debería darnos lástima, Milo? Creo que nuestro maestro es feliz con él. Hacen buena pareja, ¿o no?

—No me toques los cojones, Patito. Tengo mis propios problemas con ese espectro. Pero sí, tengo que admitir que Camus parece muy feliz junto a él, tanto como para ponerse una falda.

—Pero es un detalle muy bonito, quiero decir, la falda. Camus estaba guapísimo con ella.

—Es un kilt, Afrodita.

—Que sí, que sí Hyoga…de todas maneras, me gustaba el diseño y los colores. Y tengo la sospecha de que Camus no llevaba nada debajo. ¿No es sorprendente?— Afrodita se entretenía imaginando escenas picantes de Camus y se felicitó por enseñarle esas habilidades.

—¡NO! ¡Para Afrodita!No queremos saber lo que estás pensando— protestaron Hyoga e Isaak simultáneamente. Los niños preferían ver a sus padres como seres asexuales.

—Lo siento pequeños, pero ahí fuera el mundo salvaje esconde una cruda realidad. Esa bestia bruta es muy afortunado de tener a Camus.

—Milo cariño, no te pongas triste. Tienes a tu lado a uno de los caballeros más guapos del Santuario. No tienes derecho a quejarte— dijo Afrodita tratando de consolarle.

—Jajajaja…Afrodita…Kanon está buenísimo. Pero ya sabes que no somos realmente pareja. Solo una bestia podría dominar a un dragón salvaje como Kanon. O un ser poderosamente loco, como su gemelo. Pero no tengo quejas— respondió Milo, mintiendo a medias.

"Desearía que Camus pudiera amarme como ama a ese idiota. Desearía ser el único que derritiera su máscara de hielo. Lo máximo que puedo obtener de él es su amistad. ¿Y la gente se atreve a decir que soy el Casanova del Santuario?"

.

.  
Sólo les llevó menos de un cuarto de hora a Camus y Kanon preparar las sobras de la cena en la comida del día siguiente. Kanon cogió algunas para sus invitados en el templo de Géminis para después. Realmente, al gemelo menor le gustaba Camus y se sentía más unido a él gracias a Saga, y tiempo después gracias a Milo. De hecho él prefería ver a Camus junto a su hermano. Pero de alguna manera el espectro se las había apañado para ganar el corazón de Camus, dejando derrotado a Saga. Esa era la razón por la cual el Dragón Marino disfrutaba incordiando al otro dragón, la víctima de su ataque suicida, lo más que pudiera. Se había convertido en su hobby desde el pacto de paz, además de un acto de solidaridad hacia su hermano gemelo.

Cuando Kanon finalmente se despidió de ellos, Radamanthys cerró la puerta delante de sus narices. En exactamente cinco segundos, arrastró a Camus hasta el dormitorio y cerró la puerta con cerrojo como medida de precaución en caso de que sus alumnos quisieran estorbarles. Radamanthys empujó a Camus contra la pared y lo besó con fiereza, sacando el aire de los pulmones del francés y mordiendo sus delicados labios hasta sangrar. Liberó todos aquellos deseos enclaustrados durante meses en unos minutos. Agarró del pelo al acuariano tan fuerte que se quedó con unos mechones entre los dedos. Y los ahogados gemidos de su amante eran como gasolina para su lujuria.

—Rada…mmmh..— Camus estaba casi sofocado, pero permitió al juez continuar con el festín debido a que él también había echado de menos sentirse deseado por su dragón durante todo ese tiempo.

El sabor de la sangre de Camus finalmente frenó a Radamanthys de su apasionada fiereza. Rompió los besos vampíricos y permitió que pudieran tomar aire pero manteniendo a Camus contra su pecho. El francés se aferró a él mientras trataba de reponerse de los ataques del Wyvern y de sus propios deseos enterrados. Radamanthys besó la cabeza de Camus a modo de perdón por haberle arrancado algunos cabellos, para después limpiar los labios manchados de sangre acariciándolos con sus pulgares. Adoraba aquellos tonos rosados y la mirada perdida en su hermoso rostro. Gradualmente, Camus fue regresando al mundo, otorgándole una de sus divinas sonrisas que hacían perder el sentido al juez. Caminaron hasta sentarse en la cama, aún acariciándose.

—¡Por fin solos!— Radamanthys trató de iniciar una conversación decente con una voz seca que sonaba divertida. No podía ocultar su lujuria. Y no había razón para hacerlo, porque Camus comprendía el lado salvaje del Wyvern y era capaz de lidiar con ello con su actitud zen. El francés era un amante tranquilo, pero eso no significaba que fuera un hombre pasivo.

—¿No estabas a gusto con todos los demás Rhancy?

—No me has interpretado bien. Es más, ha sido muchísimo mejor que otros cumpleaños junto a mis subordinados, compañeros y jefes. Realmente me ha gustado, Camus. Muchas gracias, mi amor.

—Te agradezco por estar conmigo y con ellos Rhancy. Ha sido una noche maravillosa con la gente más cercana a mí.

—Entonces…me merezco mi regalo ahora, ¿no?— los ojos ambarinos del Wyvern refulgieron, reflejando sus deseos.

—Sí, adelante. Espero que te guste.

—¿Esperas que me guste? ¡Camus! Me estaba muriendo por poder desenvolverlo toda la noche. ¿Y cómo has podido hacerlo tan perfecto?— Radamanthys reverenciaba la auténtica manera de vestir un kilt, sin nada debajo. —Mi amor, estabas destinado a llevar mi tartán. Sólo tú— La fuerte mano del juez se deslizó por debajo del kilt —.Mmmh…voy a explotar pronto.

—Entonces quita tus manos de encima mío, Wyvern. Compórtate y desenvuelve tu regalo decentemente. He bebido mucho café hoy con la intención de no dormir esta noche. Y no tengo ganas de un polvo rápido.

—¡Oh Camus!— Radamanthys sintió que podía tener un orgasmo con solo escuchar las sugerentes palabras del francés.

—Compórtate, Rhancy, compórtate.

—Lo intentaré, Camus. ¡Joder, es que te he echado tanto de menos!

—Yo también te he echado de menos.

Fue como un pistoletazo de salida para Radamanthys, quien retiró la chaqueta y el chaleco con rapidez, casi rompiéndolos. Pero el prosiguió desabotonando la camisa con sus dientes, lentamente como un servicio a las preferencias del francés a la hora de hacer el amor, uno a uno hasta el último. Entonces deslizó su lengua por la piel, sintiendo el sabor salado mientras tiraba por los aires lo que quedaba de la camisa. Empujó a Camus contra el colchón, tumbándole sobre la espalda con sus pies colgando del borde de la cama. Desabrochó las botas y los calcetines largos sin dejar de contemplar al francés.  
Radamanthys continuó mordiendo para desabrochar el kilt con los dientes. Y cuando todo estuvo finalmente expuesto, el Wyvern sonrió con satisfacción; comiéndoselo con los ojos, admirando con envidia el hermoso cuerpo que tanto había echado de menos. Desabrochó el cinturón y la cremallera de sus propios pantalones, derramando el aceite comestible sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Camus, se lamió los labios y se deseó a sí mismo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños para mí!

.

A pesar de los litros de café que había bebido, Camus cayó rendido tras varios asaltos de embestidas rápidas y lentas. Había caído en el efecto postorgásmico, permitiendo a Radamanthys contemplar su sereno rostro. Recorriendo con sus dedos el oscuro cabello desparramado sobre la almohada, el juez se recompuso, reuniendo las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante con su plan, antes de ser inundado por la atracción que ejercía Camus sobre él.

Era bien entrada la noche, pero mucho antes de que la luz de rosada del amanecer pintara el cielo en el Santuario. Radamanthys se preparó una taza de té y se la llevó a la habitación sentándose en el sillón de lectura. Al parecer, Camus se había despertado por el aroma del té, o por la ausencia de las manos protectoras del Wyvern y, somnoliento, se unió al juez, sentándose en su regazo y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Un breve momento después, el caballero de Acuario se despertó completamente tras escuchar la propuesta del Wyvern para su siguiente paso en la relación.

.

Camus tuvo que pedir Radamanthys que repitiera una segunda vez su propuesta para creer en las palabras temblorosas del juez: que su amor había llegado a un callejón sin salida, que su amor había provocado que el poderoso Wyvern se convirtiera en un ser débil y en un hombre enamorado; que lo mejor sería ir por caminos separados. Radamanthys no podía aguantar más debatiéndose por estar demasiado enamorado de Camus mientras que tenía que estar dispuesto a matarlo en cualquier momento.  
Pensaba que era un hombre razonable y fuerte, que podría matar a Camus a sangre fría porque eso sería lo mejor para el alma del francés. Olvidó que él era todavía un humano, capaz de experimentar sentimientos, un humano que tuvo corazón.

.

—Tú fuiste el dueño de mi corazón, Camus. No debí permitir que lo fueras. Ésto se convirtió en mi talón de Aquiles. Pero, por favor, créeme, yo realmente te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Hubo un temido silencio antes que Camus reaccionara calmadamente frente a la propuesta de su amante.

—Esperaba que tú fueras el más fuerte de los dos y tuvieras una manera de superar este problema, Wyvern. Yo dependía de tu voluntad de continuar nuestra relación. Esperaba que tú no me dejaras cuando yo estuviese a punto de hacerlo. En otras palabras, tenía la esperanza que tú no me abandonarías.

—Por favor, Camus. No hagas que parezca que es mi culpa, que solo soy un cabrón.

—Ciertamente, las cosas son más fáciles cuando eres un cabrón. Y es nuestra culpa, Rhada, no solo tuya. En primer lugar, no debimos haber intentado llevar adelante esta relación.

—Tal vez esto es verdad. No obstante, nunca lo he lamentado. Ni siquiera un segundo del tiempo que hemos estado juntos, Camus.

—He disfrutado cada momento juntos, también— Camus suspiró y ocultó su cara en la curva del cuello de Radamanthys. De vez en cuando, Radamanthys besaba tiernamente la cabeza de Camus.

—¿Por qué estamos siempre de acuerdo en casi en todo, amor?

—Es solo en "casi", Rhada. Tú nunca abandonarás tu trabajo por mí, ¿o lo harías?

—Por supuesto que no lo haré, Camus. Pero es porque no tengo otra elección—  
Radamanthys respondió como disculpándose—.Por otro lado, tú habías declinado la oportunidad de convertirte voluntariamente en un espectro, aún cuando ello nos hubiese permitido seguir juntos.

—Tú sabes que no podría ser un espectro, Rhada.

—Sí, no es que eso me guste pero lo comprendo. ¿Ves? Nosotros estamos de acuerdo en todo.

—¿Esto significa que tú esperabas que yo aceptara tu "propuesta" fácilmente? ¿Aún cuando ésta implique que ya no habrá más un "nosotros" de ahora en adelante?

—Sí, mi amor. Será lo mejor que podríamos hacer para honrar nuestros sentimientos, nuestro amor… _nosotros._

—En otras palabras, ¿me estás abandonando ahora, Wyvern?

Hubo una pausa entre a pregunta y la respuesta, que fue llenada con apasionados pero tristes besos.

—Es lo mejor para nosotros, ¿no lo piensas así, mi amor?

—_Merde_, Wyvern. Podrías habérmelo dicho antes de desenvolver tu regalo.

—De acuerdo, debí haberlo hecho antes. Pero… ¿podrías perdonarme por haber sido egoísta esta vez, por última vez? Estabas tan seductor con mi tartán, mi amor. Yo quise tener ese regalo… aunque ya no podría merecerlo— Radamanthys besó los ojos verdiazules que le expresaban su protesta—.Y, por favor, sé honesto conmigo. ¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo tú?

Camus acarició la fuerte línea de la mandíbula de quien pronto sería su ex-amante  
—Para serte honesto, en lugar de invitarte aquí para tu fiesta de cumpleaños y regalo, yo debía haberlo hecho. Pero… yo… no podía hacerlo. Te extrañaba mucho. Yo… he sido muy egoísta, Rhada. Quería ser tu regalo antes— Camus cerró sus ojos, recordando qué bonita había sido la cena, teniendo a su amante totalmente integrado a todos los aspectos de su vida: sus mejores amigos y sus discípulos, en su templo, que él protegía con su vida.

—¿Ves? Maldita sea, astuto Camus. Deberías saber que tú siempre perderías frente a mí, amor.

—Deja de llamarme así, Rhancy.

—Y, por favor, deja de llamarme de esta manera también, Camus. Me haces sentir débil.

—Entonces, ¿esto es lo que va a ser de nosotros?

—Ni siquiera puedo prometerte que seremos amigos por toda la vida. En esta ocasión, Milo gana. Y me duele mucho, Camus.

—Así que, ¿esto es todo lo que quieres decir, Wyvern?

—Esto sería todo, Camus. Sí. Además, si puedo pedírtelo, por favor, sé feliz, Pero no con ese, el mayor de los Géminis.

Camus se rió entre dientes tristemente, si esta expresión existiera.  
—Te voy a extrañar, Radamanthys.

—Siempre te seguiré amando.

Ambos amantes se miraron profundamente a los ojos, valorando cuán serios y fuertes eran sus decisiones. Como siempre, ambos acordaron que el tiempo de estar juntos había terminado. Si por solo una vez ellos habrían estado en desacuerdo, éste sería el caso perfecto que podría haberlos llevado a su felicidad. Pero ambos eran guerreros devotos, de quienes alguien podría adueñarse su corazón… pero no de su libertad. Sus manos estaban atadas por sus promesas a sus dioses.

Radamanthys abrazó a Camus, que estaba aún sentado en su regazo, para estar más cerca de él. Él susurró roncamente en las orejas de Camus, escondiendo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Me podrías dar una pequeña cosa, como un regalo de despedida, Camus?— Ésta era una pregunta retórica que mereció un débil cabeceo del derretido Caballero de Hielo.

Con el corazón roto, el Juez del Inframundo le dio el más apasionado y largo _osculum _de todos los tiempos a su eterno amante, ahora ex-amante. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido a partir de ese momento, o así lo querían ellos.

Ellos permanecieron en _osculum_, contemplando el amanecer sobre el Santuario y finalmente sobre el cuarto de Camus. Éste no era el beso de Judas, porque ambos hombres estaban emocionalmente desnudos, descubiertos y nunca habían sido más honestos en sus sentimientos y devociones. Pero un beso en la mejilla, no importa cuán apasionado sea, era solo una señal de amistad entre dos hombres. No se necesitaron más palabras.

.

.

_**30 de Octubre, un año después**_

Un mensaje de texto había llegado.

—Happy Birthday, Wyvern.

Eso era todo.

Eso era todo lo que quedó de aquello que se suponía sería la historia de amor eterna y sin fin entre dos hombres, que habían hecho sus promesas de lealtad a las divinidades equivocadas.

Ni siquiera un _osculum _para su cumpleaños del amor de su vida eterna, quien recientemente había dado el sí a su entusiasta mejor amigo de toda la vida.

No más regalos en tartan para el Wyvern de aquí en adelante.


	2. Basium

Esto sucedió el 30 de Octubre, un año después de Osculum.

Victoria

**Basium**

Era una tarde silenciosa y sombría en ese oscuro y viejo hoyo del Inframundo cerca de Cocytos, el que solía llamar su refugio. En ese día especial, él quería algo de paz, si ésta fuese posible en el Infierno. Él cerró sus ojos dorados y respiró profundamente.

No obstante, una tormenta se acercaba, no podía negarlo. ¡Él no necesitó usar su cosmos para saberlo! Sus pisadas se acercaban rítmicamente, sus tacos repiqueteando como una salvaje canción de heavy metal…. más vigorosos y animados que su deteriorado corazón, ¡ciertamente tan vivos!

Él se trató de levantar y dejar todos los viejos pergaminos cuidadosamente cerrados sobres su mesa. Siendo un Juez del Inframundo, él era controlado, balanceado, ordenado y cuidadoso con sus papeles… y ¡lo que él iba a enfrentar en unos momentos… era su opuesto! Bueno, era peor que una tormenta tropical… ¡él podía percibirlo!

¿Por qué le ponen nombres femeninos a la mayoría de tormentas tropicales? Una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus delgados labios. Muchas tienen nombres de mujeres. Ahora, él conocía cuál hubiese sido su elección de nombre para la más fuerte de estas tormentas: _Kanon_.

Si él miraba hacia atrás, lo que había pasado en los últimos meses desde que ellos estaban juntos, hubo momentos de peleas violentas, algunos desastres en la cocina, críticas ácidas, gritos y pucheros, pero también hubo maravillosos momentos calientes de un inacabable éxtasis y una auténtica fusión de cuerpos y almas, si es que él hubiese pensado que lograr algo tan profundo fuese posible con ese… ese… ¡ese caliente y sexy Dragón Marino!

Lleno de deseo, aunque un poco preocupado por sus papeles, se levantó para enfrentar a su amado Géminis, el que ahora hacía su vida más preciada. Aquél que lo conocía y que era capaz de leer su mente (bueno, algo así…), especialmente cuando estaban en algunos juegos preliminares…

Él cerró sus ojos, tratando de disfrutar la anticipación a su llegada, con imágenes fluyendo en su mente que lo excitaban; pero cuando miró a su amado, sintió como si enfrentara una cachetada de viento helado… _¿Camus? _No, no podría ser él. Sin embargo, él pudo sentir cierta frialdad que se le metía en los huesos, una tormenta de nieve se aproximaba… ¡no, era una tropical!

- ¡Te estaba buscando! – El guapo y alto Géminis de los ojos azul zafiro le gritó, molesto y casi haciendo pucheros. Su indómita melena azul era suave y llena de volumen, tan seductora que tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no acariciarla, desde la parte superior hasta… _¡Bien, tú sabes hasta dónde!_ – ¡Parece que estás siempre muy ocupado y escondido en este lugar mientras yo tengo que lidiar con la escoria como Val, ese Sylphid de mente estrecha y tu tropa desorganizada!

- ¡Vamos, Kanon! ¿Qué pasó ahora? – Él estaba genuinamente sorprendido por las altas y bajas de su amado, sus demandas, su ferocidad, su astucia…– ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

- ¡Tú sabes que no puedo tolerar a tus mal educados subordinados! ¡Esa miserable Harpía está locamente enamorado de ti y actúa contra mí como una mujer celosa!– ¡Oh, de nuevo esos labios haciendo puchero, que lo volvían loco! Pero el Géminis estaba realmente molesto. – ¡Sí, él sacó mi ropa fuera de tu cuarto y la puso en una cochina bolsa de ropa sucia!

- Bien, le diré que no lo vuelva a hacer, Kanon. Tal vez pensó que era ropa sucia o solo harapos… – Él trató de hacerle una broma, mientras le acariciaba la melena azul marina y tomaba un largo y sedoso rizo entre sus grandes y fuertes dedos.

- ¿HARAPOS? ¿Los harapos de quién? ¡Hey, Wyvern, yo podré vestir ropa casual de vez en cuando pero el Dragón Marino de Géminis es considerado uno de los más sexy y elegantes guerreros de todos! – Él dijo con una mirada triunfal.

- ¡No seas tan engreído, Kanon! ¡Tal vez él solo quiere darme gusto, de modo que te tenga completamente desnudo en casa… especialmente hoy! –Comentó con ronca voz. Pero el Géminis más joven estaba aún molesto y se alejó un paso de él.

- ¡Es en serio, Rhada! ¡Tú solo me consideras un aniñado quejica toda vez que digo algo contra ese grupo de bárbaros espectros!

- ¡Esta bien, Kanon! Déjalo ya, ¿quieres? ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí? Estaba por ir a Caina en media hora para pasar juntos el resto del día…

- ¡Rhada, estoy harto de todo esto! ¡Si me quedo solo en Caina esperando por ti, es peor! A nadie le interesa lo que diga o lo que haga! A veces, pienso que Hades me ha dado su casco de invisibilidad para que me pasee por los alrededores! ¡Incluso esa maligna perra de Pandora intentó despreciarme cuando nos encontramos en Giudecca! ¡Pero me divertí mucho castigando a ese estúpido Chesire! – Dijo con una amplia y petulante sonrisa.

- ¡Oye, sin blasfemias!¡Muestra más respeto por mi señor Hades!

- ¡No te interesa lo que me pasa o cómo me siento, Wyvern! – Él estaba serio ahora.

Él cerró sus ojos ambarinos. _¡Qué catástrofe! ¡Qué lindo cumpleaños! _Muy pronto, tendría un gran dolor de cabeza, estaba seguro de ello… ¡por lo menos! Ahora, la señora Pandora estaría muy molesta con él por culpa de Kanon y ¡pagaría caro las travesuras del Dragón Marino! _¡Oh, no, justamente hoy!_

- Kanon, ¿podrías de dejar de actuar como un adolescente? Hacer que Pandora se enoje no te ayuda para que te ganes su respeto…

- ¡Pero me siento mejor después de eso, Rhada! ¡Deberías haber visto la cara arañada de Chesire…!¡Ella estará tan complacida! – Lo dijo mientras se lamía su labio inferior.

- ¡Ok, Kanon! –El ocupado Juez añadió, abrazando al Géminis y mirándolo a los ojos. – No viniste hasta aquí para tener que ver con ellos, ¡Hoy vamos a celebrar juntos!

- ¡Sí!–Le respondió con una sonrisa diabólica. –¡Vamos y divirtámonos juntos… para celebrar tu cumpleaños!

Mientras ellos se acercaban a Caina, su templo parecía tranquilo y oscuro. De pronto, Kanon corrió impacientemente hacia el ingreso, subiendo las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz.

_¿Qué está tramando Kanon_? Él sonrió internamente. Tal vez una bonita sorpresa para él, ¿como un regalo envuelto en tartan? De repente, se llenó de una profunda tristeza. _Camus, ¿por qué tuve que dejarte, mi amor? ¿Por qué?_

Él entró a su templo, llamando a su estaba muy silencioso. Con precaución (¡no, no se refería a su Greatest Caution ahora!) él caminó a través del vestíbulo hacia uno de los cuartos que más le gustaba: aquél con la chimenea. Los maderos de cedro se estaban quemando y dos pesadas armaduras brillaban juntas en la vida y en la muerte: una, de color miel dorada del Dragón Marino, y otra oscura, el Surplice del Wyvern.

Él miró alrededor y encontró una gran caja de courier, ¡de casi un metro de alto!

_¡Qué raro! ¿Cómo la trajo Caronte hasta aquí desde el mundo exterior? ¿Cómo mis soldados la trajeron hasta aquí, dentro de Caina? ¡Alguien tendrá que responderme por esto mañana!_

Él se aproximó cautelosamente y encontró una simple tarjeta con su antiguo nombre: Lord Radamanthys Wyot-Windsor (1). ¿Tal vez su viejo mayordomo le envió sus libros desde su residencia londinense? Él miró alrededor, fríamente dejó caer la tarjeta y se dirigió al dormitorio. Estaba vacío y una suave luz entraba por las cortinas de seda. Ciertamente, Kanon no estaba allí.

- ¡Oh, éstas jugando a las escondidas, pequeño dragón…! – Dijo burlonamente y siguió adelante. Sin embargo, todo estaba en silencio y oscuro a la vez, incluso la cocina estaba cerrada. Esto significaba que su Masterchef se olvidó de cocinar algunas delicadezas culinarias que a él le gustaban mucho, pensó y se encogió de hombros.

- ¡No trates de esconderte de mí, Kanon! – Él seguía buscando. ¡Nada detrás de las cortinas, si un sonido en su bien aprovisionada bodega de vinos! Se empezó a sentir un poco cansado de este juego y regresó a su acogedor cuarto con chimenea y abrió el bar, tomó un vaso de cristal, le añadió unos cubos y vertió algo de su querido Glenlivet.

Mientras trataba silenciosamente de tomarlo, un repentino brillo surgió del interior de la gran caja y, antes que tuviese tiempo para ponerse su Surplice, la caja se partió y una gran explosión vino de adentro. El Wyvern cayó de espaldas maldiciendo mientras un dios dorado salió de ella, usando solamente una banda en la que decía: ¡"Balvenie (2), Campeón Mundial"! ¡El Juez permaneció en el suelo, en shock!

- ¡Vamos, Rhada'! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – Un risueño Kanon se le acercó, dándole la mano para que se pudiera levantar. – ¡Parece que resultó imprevisto, como lo había planeado! Eres absolutamente inútil para juegos! ¡Incluso para juegos preliminares!

¡Porque estaba aún conmocionado, todo le pareció ahora extremadamente irreal! ¡Viendo a Kanon vistiendo solo la banda y sonriéndole traviesamente era entonces tan tentador…!

- ¿En qué piensas, Rhada? – Lo miraba con lujuria, sus ojos llenos de deseo mientras su amante lo miraba con reconocimiento. _¡Los Géminis eran impredecibles!_

– ¡Rhada', he trabajado mucho para averiguar cuál era uno de los mejores whiskeys del mundo!¿Sabes cuál ha ganado el premio al mejor este año? ¡Balvenie! – De nuevo, esa sonrisa traviesa que lo seducía, mientras que un dedo juguetón le acarició sus labios.

- ¡Kanon, aún estoy muy sorprendido! ¡No pude imaginarme que estabas escondido en esta caja de allí…! ¡Casi te he atacado con mi Greatest Caution! – Él se veía preocupado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Wyvern? ¡Tú no puedes rivalizar conmigo y tú lo sabes! ¡Mi Galaxian Explosion podría ciertamente terminar con tu vida presente, incluso sin que lleve puesta mi armadura del oro! – Respondió juguetonamente y se volteó, caminando hacia la caja. El Juez se dio cuenta que su Géminis solo tenía un taparrabos puesto y se relamió los labios. Él era un depredador después de todo. Se quedó parado, con sus sentidos agudamente fijos en su amante.

- ¡Aquí está tu regalo, Radamanthys de Wyvern, Juez del Infierno! –Kanon le dió una caja preciosamente envuelta. – ¡Vamos! ¡No seas tan aburrido!¡Ábrela ahora!

Aunque no estaba acostumbrado a obedecer órdenes de otros que no sean la señora Pandora o el señor Hades, él se vio obligado a inclinarse ante las órdenes de su Géminis. Arrancó el papel y abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡Caramba!¡Un Balvenie! – Él miró la caja, todavía muy sorprendido.

- Bueno, no solo es un whiskey, es un Balvenie 1970, de 30 años – Kanon leyó lo que decía la caja y añadió con un susurro sexy. – Uno muy especial…

- ¡Vaya! ¡Kanon, éste es un regalo muy caro! ¡Cuesta aproximadamente 1,500 libras esterlinas! – Él estaba sorprendido que un malcriado y despreocupado Dragón Marino se haya tomado el tiempo y sus ahorros para hacer este regalo de cumpleaños.

- ¡Para nada, Rhada'! ¡Me encanta darte algo que te va a gustar!

- ¡No digas tonterías, Kanon! Habría sido suficiente para mí pasar esta velada juntos…!

- ¡Pero tengo algo más para ti… Haggis y Yorkshire pudding (3)! ¡Los hice para ti! – Él empujó alegremente al Wyvern hacia el comedor y encendió las luces.

- ¡Vamos, tú hiciste todo esto para mí! ¡Gracias, Kanon! – Él estaba casi sin palabras ahora.

- ¡No te hagas ilusiones, Rhada'! ¡No siempre voy a cocinar para ti! ¡Soy un guerrero no un sirviente! ¡En el futuro, vas a necesitar contratar a alguien realmente bueno en la cocina para preparar nuestras comidas! – Él puso la botella de whiskey sobre la mesa y cruzó sus brazos. La visión de este cuerpo espléndido, cubierto solamente con una banda y un taparrabos lo estaba volviendo loco.

– Bueno, ¿qué viene después? ¿Qué es lo que quiere probar primero, Milord? – Kanon lo dijo con una reverencia burlona. A él le gustaba provocar al inglés jugando con el protocolo, pretendiendo que estaban en la corte.

Él se acercó lentamente y lo tomó por los hombros. Kanon lo miró calmadamente con sus profundos ojos azul marino. Él no podía aguantar más. Con un rápido movimiento, le sacó la banda y le clavó la mirada con sus hipnóticos ojos dorados. Mirándolo fijamente con un deseo que lo quemaba y acariciando su piel caliente, él le dijo seriamente:

- En realidad, pienso que tomaré primero mi Balvenie….

Tres horas más tarde, un cansado pero feliz Wyvern se despertó, sintiendo que una melena de pelo azul, sedoso y voluminoso le cubría su musculoso pecho. ¡Esto había sido muy bueno! Hacer el amor era más que sexo, implicaba un cierto grado de conexión y fusión de almas. ¡Kanon había sido sorprendentemente genial en la cama esta noche! ¡Sus caricias, su lenguaje procaz, todos esos jadeos y gemidos...! ¡Al menos, Caina estaba lejos y ellos habían tenido la privacidad suficiente para poder manifestar todas las expresiones del placer!

Kanon estaba durmiendo profundamente, como un niño pequeño bajo el ala de Mamá Gallina, bueno, uno más parecido a un pequeño dragón. ¿Quién podría sospechar que, cuando se despertara, sería una peste? Un guerrero cruel y poderoso capaz de engañar a los dioses. Sin embargo, él estaba simplemente durmiendo en sus brazos, tan sexy fuerte a la vez. Él cerró sus ojos.

Mmmmm…. ¿Cómo es que ellos se juntaron?

Él recordó una de esas malditas fiestas, aquellas que sus dioses organizaban con el fin de crear cierta camaradería entre sus tropas. _¡Qué pérdida de tiempo! _¡A él le disgustaban mucho!

Cuando se enamoró de Camus, fue fácil soportar esas reuniones pero después de su ruptura, ¡las cosas se volvieron intolerables! ¡Especialmente, porque él continuamente encontraba a un entrometido y egocéntrico Dragón Marino!

En cada reunión, Kanon le hacía bromas y se burlaba de él.

Primero, fue sobre sus cejas. ¿_Por qué le decían "uniceja"?_ Era culpa del Géminis. ¡Incluso sus compañeros, Minos and Aiacos, se divertían con esto de uniceja! O cuando él le había preguntado seriamente al Wyvern si tenía piojos o qué, ya que muchos espectros tenían cabello largo, como los otros jueces, pero su pelo parecía troceado… ¿o acaso no le pagaba al peluquero del Inframundo? Él estuvo a punto de responderle… ¡pero se sintió absolutamente avergonzado cuando vio una ligera sonrisa en la cara de su Señor Hades, después de esas estúpidas bromas!

Finalmente, llegó el momento de su venganza. La fiesta era asquerosa y, mientras Aiacos pretendía bailar un sensual tango con la torpe Violate, un grupo de guerreros acordó un reto: ¿quién sería capaz de tomarse botellas de licor sin dejar este mundo?

Primero, algunos estuvieron fanfarroneando pero, al final, solo quedaron Kanon y Radamanthys, frente a frente.

- ¡Hagamos algo realmente de hombres, Wyvern! – Gritó entusiasmado el menor de los Géminis.

- ¡Está bien, gemelo-sombra! – Le contestó burlonamente, mientras miraba fijamente a su enemigo. – ¿Qué tal si tomamos whiskey escocés?

- ¡De ninguna manera! Eres un inglés y estás acostumbrado a éste. ¡Tomemos Ouzo, la bebida de los dioses griegos! – Él gritó muy fuerte al tiempo que algunos guerreros aplaudieron locamente.

- ¡Vamos, Kanon! ¡Ya fue suficiente! – Dijo un preocupado Aioria.

– ¡Métete en tus asuntos, gatito! ¡Vete al nido del águila! – Le respondió bruscamente el Dragón Marino y el León de Oro salió del salón.

Habían pocas personas alrededor de la mesa: algunos eran Espectros de Hades (un solícito aunque preocupado Valentine y Gordon), Caballeros de Atenea (Afrodita y Máscara de Muerte) y Generales de Poseidón (Lymnades y Sorrento). Al principio, hubo algunas apuestas pero todos se callaron cuando una botella de fino Ouzo se abrió y se llenaron los vasos. Entonces, el Wyvern alzó su copa y dijo:

- Deberíamos hacer este reto más interesante, gemelo-sombra. Si gano, serás mi sirviente por un día y lo mismo pasará en el caso que pierda. – Sus ojos dorados brillaron malignamente.

Kanon estaba seguro de su victoria porque había sido un gran bebedor desde muy joven. – Ok, Wyvern. Y añadamos algo: ¡si te derroto, personalmente te depilaré esa graciosa uniceja!

Radamanthys lo consideró. Él estaba seguro de su triunfo. Esto se estaba poniendo más y más interesante. – ¡Está bien! ¡Comencemos ahora!

- ¡Por el mejor! – El Géminis gritó con entusiasmo y el Wyvern asintió.

Ellos bebieron de un trago el contenido de sus vasos al mismo tiempo, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Kanon sonrió ampliamente y se sirvió un segundo vaso. -¡Este brindis es por el Patriarca Shion! – Dijo burlonamente.

- ¡Por el señor Hades! – El Wyvern bebió seriamente. De nuevo, sus copas estuvieron vacías y Afrodita graciosamente las llenó.

- ¡Un brindis por la Belleza! – El Géminis chilló eufóricamente, dando un guiño al más bello Caballero, quien se sonrojó. Máscara de Muerte se rió a carcajadas.

- ¡Por mi señora Pandora! – Él le respondió. Hubo algunas risas de los espectros pero estos fueron silenciados por la mirada severa del Wyvern.

Después de una hora, la cabeza del Géminis le daba vueltas y se inclinaba pesadamente mientras que los ojos ambarinos del juez estaban brillantes y rojizos.

- ¡Por el Pilar del Atlántico Norte….! – Gritó Kanon. Su voz era pastosa y sus movimientos muy torpes. Su cabeza se inclinó nuevamente. Entonces, una voz ronca señaló triunfalmente:

- ¡Por Caina y mi victoria! – Él alzó su copa mientras los ojos del Géminis se cerraron y éste colapsó sobre la mesa. Los espectadores aclamaron al ganador y le dieron palmadas en la espalda al Wyvern. Por ser un pesado bromista, Kanon tenía muchos enemigos, ¡incluso entre los suyos!

Radamanthys se levantó solemnemente y ordenó: - ¡Gordon, Valentine, llévenlo a Caina!

Caballeros y Generales miraron silenciosamente mientras los subordinados del Wyvern llevaron a Kanon a un profundo agujero y lo dejaron caer hacia el Infierno.

- ¿Quién se lo dirá a Saga? – Afrodita preguntó suavemente, con una mueca.

- ¡Por supuesto, no seré yo! – Respondió Máscara de Muerte con un guiño maligno. – ¡Vámonos a dar una vuelta, deben haber muchos que se están divirtiendo en esta fiesta!- Los Caballeros de Oro rápidamente dejaron que Kanon enfrentara su derrota.

Los subordinados del Wyvern pusieron a Kanon en una pequeña y húmeda celda bajo Caina. Cuando se despertó, su cabeza le dolía.

- ¡Buenos días, Bello Durmiente! – El Wyvern lo saludó. – ¡Es hora de trabajar!

- ¡Necesito descansar un poco más, así que llévame a los aposentos de los huéspedes! – El Géminis le ordenó, sentándose en el sucio piso.

- ¿Estás loco? ¡Perdiste ayer así que tú eres mi sirviente ahora! ¡Esto no es un centro turístico! ¡Esto es Caina!

- ¡No recuerdo de qué me estás hablando, bestia uniceja! ¡Así que déjame salir o Atenea o Poseidón me echarán de menos y harán de esto un infierno!

- ¡Ya estamos en el Infierno! Muchos han sido testigos de nuestra apuesta ayer. ¡Así que no tienes argumentos para protestar! ¡Siendo un juez, conozco todos los procedimientos legales así que mueve tu trasero porque hay trabajo que hacer!

- ¡Saga vendrá en cualquier momento para liberarme, juez…! – Él se burlaba de él, con una mirada traviesa. – Así que prepárate… ¡además, tú ya sabes quién gana si es que nos enfrentamos en una batalla! – Él se rió, recordando cómo derrotó al poderoso Wyvern en la última Guerra Santa.

- ¡Ya tuve suficiente! – Radamanthys se acercó a él y lo agarró del cuello… hasta que un olor muy especial le llegó desde esa sedosa melena azul, intoxicándolo.

- ¡Eres una bestia uniceja! – Kanon lo pateó y el Wyvern reaccionó, tirándolo al suelo. Ellos siguieron luchando por algunos minutos hasta que sus manos tocaron sus cuerpos, sus pieles se cubrieron de perlas de sudor, sus uñas arañaron la carne… hasta que un dragón besó ferozmente al otro y cambió los toques por unos más apasionados e íntimos, que terminaron en estocadas, mordidas y gemidos que se escucharon en los alrededores.

Todavía teniendo al otro sobre sí, un jadeante Kanon admitió: - ¡Eres bueno en esto…! – Y besándolo profundamente, se anticipó a otra ronda de sexo salvaje.

Sí, comenzó así. Él había sido una tormenta de cruda sensualidad que apareció de repente en su vida y lo llevó a los Campos Elíseos del sexo. Nuevamente, él cerró sus ojos pero cuando los abrió, encontró un par de ojos azul zafiro que lo miraban intensamente.

- ¡Happy Birthday, Juez del Infierno..! – Él alegremente canto, pretendiendo imitar la canción entonada por Marilyn (sí, Happy Birthday, Mr. President!) y lo besó profundamente.

-¡Sí, ha sido un largo y maravilloso día! ¡Tal vez el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido hasta ahora! – Radamanthys le respondió y acarició la cara de su amante.

- ¡Vamos a comer algo…! ¡Estoy hambriento y quiero más….! – Kanon rápidamente salió de la cama y caminó desnudo hacia la cocina. – Te traeré un poco de Haggis y Yorkshire pudding, ¡hecho por tu Masterchef!

Radamanthys se levantó y fue hacia su baño de mármol negro. Cuando encendió las luces, encontró que allí habían cosas que no eran suyas: un peine dorado, mousse, perfume y una bolsa de artículos de aseo azul marina. – ¿Qué cosa….!?

Él regresó a su dormitorio y se dio cuenta que habían maletas cerca de su closet. Lo abrió y se sorprendió de ver algunos pantalones vaqueros, un terno y otras prendas ¡que no le pertenecían…! – ¡Kanon, qué está pasando…!

- ¡Mira, Rhada'! ¡Haggis y Yorkshire pudding! ¡Yummie, yummie! – Él gritó alegremente.

- Espera, Kanon. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Sus ojos dorados relampaguearon mientras miraba fijamente al Géminis que entraba en su cuarto.

- ¡Oh, éste es mi tercer regalo! – Él añadió con una amplia sonrisa. – ¡He decidido mudarme a vivir contigo!

- ¿Qué?! – Él estaba conmocionado. En su muy larga vida, él nunca había vivido con alguien. Incluso en su vida humana, él no había compartido su cama y su casa con alguien permanentemente. Sus relaciones eran discretas y basadas en poco compromiso. Incluso, cuando él servía a Pandora, había un entendimiento mutuo: sin vínculos, sin ataduras, solo sexo ocasional. Camus nunca le pidió compartir su templo con él. ¡Ahora tenía un dolor de cabeza!

- Hey, Rhada', ¿qué es toda esta pataleta? Es lo mejor para nosotros que compartamos más tiempo juntos y Caina me parece una mejor opción que el Templo de Géminis (¡sí, suele estar lleno de gente, con Saga merodeando!) o mi Pilar en Atlantis. ¡Este lugar es grande aunque un poco sombrío pero podré encargarme de esto…!

- ¡Kanon, estás totalmente loco….! ¡Estamos iniciando una relación! Además, soy un hombre solitario. ¡No estoy acostumbrado a compartir mi espacio con alguien…!

- ¡Vamos, Rhada'! ¡Tal vez mi propuesta ha sido inesperada pero vale la pena! ¡Tú podrás tenerme a tu lado y podremos pasar más tiempo juntos! ¿No es maravilloso?

- Pero, Kanon, yo… - Él aún estaba en shock.

- Aunque hay algunos ajustes que se deben hacer. Primero, no quiero que esa maldita Harpía esté a cargo de este lugar. Prefiero a Sylphid porque me parece más servicial y amistoso. Bueno, al menos me ayudó a cargar mis maletas y la caja… - Él sonrió con satisfacción. – Segundo, no más servicios extra para Pandora. Odio que ella entierre sus uñas en tu espalda. Tercero, no se admiten animales aquí: esto significa que está prohibido que entren Cerberus, Zelos o Chesire. Solo los dragones son bienvenidos. Cuarto, voy a necesitar un closet para mí, de modo que tu tengas tus cosas sin mezclarlas con las mías…

- ¡Cállate! – Le gritó mientras agarraba las muñecas de Kanon. – ¿Estás loco? ¿Crees que me puedes engañar como a Poseidón? ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres realmente?

- ¡Estar contigo, vivir contigo, amarte…! – Kanon respondió, mirando atentamente a Radamanthys atentamente. Él estaba sorprendido por la reacción del Wyvern.

Él cerró los ojos. _¡Esto era una pesadilla!_ Él empezó su relación con Kanon porque éste era un tipo independiente, despreocupado y seguro de sí mismo, que no se hacía problemas por tener relaciones casuales o sexo fácil. _¿Qué estaba diciendo ahora? __¿Qué quería vivir con él? _

- ¡Kanon, tú estás mal interpretando todo! Somos amantes pero solo algo más que amigos con beneficios, estamos comenzando a conocernos… y ¡yo no sé si soy capaz de amar…!

- Oh, ésta es la misma mierda que le dijiste a Camus, ¿verdad? Wyvern, ¡eres muy bueno tomando lo que quieres y luego abandonándolo! – Él lo enfrentaba muy molesto, con sus ojos lanzando destellos de cólera. El Wyvern sentía que había herido a su amante muy profundamente.

- Kanon, tú no sabes acerca de Camus y yo…

– ¡Lo sé todo! ¡Tú tienes miedo de amar a alguien, además de a ti! ¡Así que tú eres un solitario porque no quieres ningún compromiso! ¡Tu manera de actuar es siempre ser el ganador, sin importarte cómo puedas herir a alguien!

- Kanon, yo….

- ¡Dime, maldito cobarde, bestia uniceja! ¡Tienes miedo de enamorarte porque el amor te hace débil! ¡Eres un maldito cobarde!

- No puedo amarte, Kanon, ésta es la verdad. Estaba feliz de poder tener sexo contigo pero esto es demasiado para mí. ¡Tú quieres más de lo que puedo darte, así que es mejor que terminemos esto ahora! De este modo, podremos seguir adelante tan pronto sea posible.

- ¿Seguir adelante? ¿Me estás dando una lección, Wyvern? Bien, déjame que te diga que soy yo quien te está abandonando ahora y no necesito encontrar a alguien para continuar. Hay tantos esperando tan solo un chasquido de mis dedos para venir a postrarse delante de mí y pedirme que yo trate de amarlos…! ¡Incluso Poseidón está encaprichado conmigo!

- Por lo tanto, puedes salir de aquí tan pronto como quieras. – Él dio la espalda al Dragón Marino.

- Por supuesto, te dejo ahora. – Él siseó, caminando hacia el baño. – Voy a dejar mi equipaje, así que dile a tus subordinados que me lo lleven al Pilar del Atlántico Norte mañana. – Él le ordenó, mientras el Wyvern se paró frente a la ventana y tomó un vaso de whiskey con hielo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Kanon regresó al dormitorio y enfrentó a su dueño.

- Bueno, esto se terminó, Wyvern.

- Quiero pedirte un favor, el último. – Él le solicitó humildemente, sus ojos brillantes y velados por algunas lágrimas.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Un beso de despedida.

El Géminis más joven asintió. Él se acercó despacio a Kanon, tratando de recordar todo sobre él, ¡cada milímetro de su piel, su voluminosa melena azul marino, aquellos deliciosos y jugosos labios…! Qué lástima que no podría tener otra oportunidad de disfrutar de aquellos labios, de acariciar ese cuerpo musculoso mojado y ese cabellos sedoso…

_Sólo un ligero toque sobre sus labios… - _Él se lo recordaba, como si fuese un mantra. Solo un pequeño toque y todo habría terminado. _No puedo arriesgarme de enamorarme otra vez._

Cuando estaba acariciando esos exquisitos labios con los suyos, en ese mágico momento que era tanto una bendición como una pérdida a la vez, la bestia Wyvern en su interior se impuso sobre su cordura y, sin la menor vergüenza, mordió los labios de Kanon, dejándole una marca espantosa.

El Dragón Marino lo empujó, con una mezcla de rechazo y deseo. Horrorizado, él corrió desesperadamente afuera, llorando, tocándose los labios y limpiándose las gotas de sangre. Todo había terminado. Por siempre jamás.

Kanon lo odiaría… no había posibilidad de dar marcha atrás.

Mientras su amante desaparecía en la oscura noche del Inframundo, volando como una deslumbrante estrella fugaz hacia la soleada superficial, el Wyvern lo miró silenciosamente, todavía parado en la entrada de Caina.

Él suspiró pero ya estaba hecho. El poderoso Wyvern estaba solo pero había señalado a su presa. Ahora Kanon lo había abandonado, pero también él le había dejado algo: su marca.

¿Qué iba a pasarle de ahora en adelante? Él era un cruel y severo Juez del Inframundo. Él había marcado el corazón de Camus cuando dejó al bellísimo Caballero de Hielo. Ahora, él había marcado al Dragón Marino de una manera más física. De alguna manera, ésta era una paradoja. Ellos estaban marcados pero vivían lejos del él, quien se había quedado solo.

Su último beso en los labios. _Un basium. _Él se relamió las gotas de sangre, saboreándolas con placer. _¡El último pero tan bueno!_

Despacio, muy despacio, el caminó al interior de Caina. Todo parecía vacío y oscuro ahora. Él cerró las grandes puertas. Quería estar solo.

La próxima vez, sería más cuidadoso cuando escogiera un compañero. Camus le había enseñado a no poner su corazón en una relación o él podría perderlo. Kanon le enseñó que él necesitaba a alguien a quien pudiera controlar y tener bajo sus órdenes. Sí, tal vez alguien podría calzar en su mundo… en su infierno personal.

Llenó su vaso con el whiskey caro, aquél especial que le habían dado hoy. Bueno, era su regalo, uno de despedida.

Entonces, sintió un ligero sonido y un mensaje de Camus apareció en la pantalla de su móvil: Happy Birthday, Wyvern!

Él sonrió, enseñando sus blancos dientes de depredador, aún cubiertos de sangre. El amor es un misterio, al menos desconocido para el Juez del Inframundo.

Sí, murmuró para sí:_ Radamanthys de Wyvern, Happy Birthday! _

_Ciertamente, ¡qué inolvidable basium! _

(1) Wyot es un antiguo nombre medieval inglés, que significa valiente en la batalla.

(2) Balvenie es una destilería que produce un fino whiskey escocés.

(3) Haggis and Yorkshire pudding son platos típicos ingleses.


	3. Savolium

**¡Hola!**

**Es mi turno para presentar la tercera y última parte de este experimento: Savolium, o beso con lengua. ¿A quién se lo dará el Wyvern?**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**Melissia**

* * *

**Savolium**  
**Beso con lengua**

El día marcado en el calendario no dejaba lugar a dudas. 30 de octubre. Hacía siglos que había dejado de cumplir años. Tantas muertes y reencarnaciones después, daba igual la edad que tuviera.  
De hecho, nunca le había importado lo más mínimo esa fecha, salvo para la gente a su alrededor, que parecían celebrarlo por él.  
Y es que no había más que echar la vista atrás para darse cuenta de que sus dos últimas celebraciones habían terminado resultando días amargos.

Recluido en el castillo de Heinstein, lejos del alboroto que en el Inframundo se había impuesto con motivo de su aniversario. El templo de la Caína se había convertido en un hervidero de idas y venidas de espectros repitiendo la misma consigna una y otra vez.

Feliz cumpleaños. Tonos alegres. Tonos apagados. Tonos neutros. Dependiendo de quién fuera el que hablaba, la entonación variaba.  
Sin embargo él respondía con el mismo tono: neutro. Un escueto "gracias" se escapaba de su boca casi sin quererlo. Realmente él no tenía nada que celebrar.  
Además, al día siguiente tendría muchísimo trabajo. La delgada línea que separa la vida de la muerte se reducía considerablemente.

Con todo esto en mente, Radamanthys no pudo evitar escaquearse de su templo y refugiarse en aquel castillo, propiedad de la señorita Pandora. Seguramente ella estaría allí, en aquella sala tocando el arpa, para no variar.

El tedio de los espectros se hacía palpable en tiempos de paz. O entreguerras. Realmente, el inglés no estaba muy convencido de cuál era exactamente la situación en esos momentos. Pero era algo que también le traía sin cuidado.  
Al menos, en esos momentos.

La mullida alfombra del pasillo opacaba sus pasos a medida que avanzaba con la mirada perdida en sus infinitos pensamientos. Chasqueó la lengua con desagrado cuando intuyó las notas del instrumento que tocaba Pandora.

Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos varias veces, hasta que escuchó el cese de la melodía.  
—Adelante— dijo suavemente, mientras sus brazos bajaban hasta colocarse en su regazo. La puerta chirrió en sus goznes al abrirse.  
—Radamanthys, qué sorpresa— dejó escapar ella, con un pequeño suspiro de sorpresa.  
El Wyvern se presentó ante su señora, pero permaneciendo resguardado tras la puerta.  
—Mi señora, sólo venía a pedirle que si no es mucha molestia, dejara de tocar música un rato. Gracias.  
Iba a darse la vuelta para irse por donde había venido, cuando ella le pidió que parara un momento.  
—¿Acaso ya no te deleita mi música?  
Radamanthys agachó la cabeza y negó llevándose una mano a la sien derecha.  
—No era mi intención ofenderla. Simplemente tengo dolor de cabeza y necesito un poco de quietud. Por eso subí al castillo, en lugar de permanecer en la Caína.  
Pandora meditó unos instantes y asintió, permitiendo al Wyvern marchar de aquella habitación.  
—Felicidades— dejó escapar, antes de que él cerrara la puerta por completo.

_Felicidades, felicidades…¿qué puedo celebrar? ¿Que estoy solo?_

Dirigiéndose a la sala de estar, hizo girar la manilla de la puerta y entró, al fin, a su lugar predilecto de todo el castillo.

Frente a él, los largos ventanales permitían que la luz lunar iluminara la estancia, especialmente la mesa de cristal.

Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a aquel mueble grande, frente a la chimenea, ricamente labrado de madera de caoba con detalles en oro de primera ley. Todo un lujo que escondía en su interior una colección de vasos y copas de diferentes tamaños, además de diferentes licores y bebidas alcohólicas de todas las graduaciones. Fermentadas y destiladas. Y lo que era mejor, de todas las partes del mundo. Excepto el vino y la cerveza, que se hallaban en la bodega del castillo, el resto de bebidas se hallaban en aquel mueble.

Radamanthys paseó la mirada por todas aquellas botellas, pensando en cuál le apetecía más saborear.

Sus ojos se depositaron en las diferentes etiquetas, de nombres extraños en algunos casos. Recogió entre sus manos una botella de ron de Guatemala, un Zacapa centenario del que se había encaprichado una tarde de verano. Abrió el tapón e inhaló el aroma azucarado del mismo, pero no era lo que él buscaba.

Depositó la botella en su lugar y atrapó otra botella, de una bebida con unos frutos dentro. Si no recordaba mal, aquello eran endrinas. Un licor de aroma fuerte y anisado inundó su sentido del olfato al destapar la botella de patxaran, regalo de un colega español. Y aunque una leve sonrisa se perfiló en sus labios al recordar cómo había conseguido esa botella, tampoco era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Entonces reparó en otra botella, dada la vuelta, con lo cual no podía leer la etiqueta a primer golpe de vista. La cogió y leyó aquella etiqueta. Cognac. Y no cualquier cognac. Esa botella, de formas geométricas en cuyo interior el color tostado del licor refulgía como las llamas de la chimenea de un lugar remoto donde lo había probado por primera vez. Esa botella era el vivo espíritu de quien se lo regaló.

Recordó las reticencias que tuvo para aceptar aquel carísimo detalle, de un caballero de Atenea. Cuyo nombre estaba escrito en aquella botella, como si fuera una manera de recordarle por siempre. Camus Cognac Cuvee 3.128. El cuello de la botella con adornos dorados; la forma tallada del vidrio, como si fuera un iceberg; el color del licor…todo eso era Camus para él. O más bien, lo fue. Hielo por fuera, fuego por dentro.  
Acarició los bordes geométricos, dejando que sus labios pronunciaran su nombre.  
A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, nunca pudo olvidar la suavidad de sus cabellos, que acariciaba con ternura cuando se desparramaban en la almohada de la cama que compartían; el sabor de su cuello, cuando su lengua surcaba la fina piel del francés, buscando el estremecimiento y la excitación en aquellos juegos preelimanares; el aroma que su cuerpo destilaba, al derretirse en prolongados orgasmos producidos en aquellas interminables noches que pasaban juntos.

Camus…

Ahogó el recuerdo en su corazón, devolviendo la botella a su lugar, en la misma posición que la encontró, como si así pudiera borrar aquel nombre de su memoria.

Aturdido por los sentimientos, desvió la mirada hacia otro estante, donde más botellas se apilaban.  
El vodka Crystal Head resaltaba por su rareza. Una calavera de cristal rellena de aquella bebida de alta graduación, que hacía las delicias, no sólo de él mismo sino de Minos y Gordon de Minotauro. Juntos hacían competiciones por ver quién era el primero que se terminaba la calavera sin caer al suelo.  
Al lado, más botellas transparentes de orujo, tequila y rakia. Y ouzo.

Otro golpe de lleno. La bebida alcohólica griega por antonomasia reposaba en aquel estante, acompañando a sus iguales. El tapón de corcho y la etiqueta de Plomari no dejaban lugar a dudas. Al destaparla, el dulce olor a regaliz le hizo tambalearse unos segundos, al recordar aquella competición contra él. Y su primer encuentro en aquella prisión, donde los dos se percataron de la tensión sexual existente entre ambos.

Kanon…

Su segundo amante dorado. Súbitamente su voz, que pasaba de tener un tono alegre y despreocupado a uno sugerente y lujurioso, que podría virar a un tono oscuro y agresivo cuando se torcían sus expectativas. Las peleas volcánicas constantes; las reconciliaciones fogosas en la cama, dejando que el sudor, la saliva y el semen lavaran las rencillas anteriores; el entendimiento mutuo con un simple gesto para apaciguar los ánimos.

Estar con él era como viajar en una montaña rusa, donde las subidas aceleraban su pulso y las caídas le quitaban el aliento. Hasta que de tanto subir y bajar, todo acabó quebrándose de nuevo, como los labios de Kanon al despedirse de él.

Todo lo contrario que con Camus, cuya compañía era como bailar un vals. Juntos, al mismo ritmo pausado, pero con una cadencia suave sin sobresaltos.

Camus y Kanon. Los dos caballeros de oro que habían hecho pedazos su malogrado corazón y a los que se había visto obligado a abandonar por el bien de los tres.

Simplemente, se rindió ante la evidencia de que no podía ser. Derrotado y abatido por no poder controlar a quién amar y a quién rendir pleitesía.

El flashblack de los recuerdos lo sumió en una tristeza, que asomó por los bordes de sus ojos ambarinos en forma de lágrimas.  
Abandonó la botella en el mueble y arrastrando el cuerpo y el alma caminó hasta la mesa de cristal. Sentándose en la silla, cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y hundió el rostro en el hueco conformado por sus extremidades.

El ruido de un vaso apoyándose sobre el cristal.

El ruido de una botella apartada de las demás.

El ruido del tapón que permitía respirar al licor.

El ruido de unos cubos de hielo golpeando el fondo del vaso.

El ruido del líquido recorriendo la botella y derramándose por aquellas rocas heladas.

—Lo que necesitas es esto.

La voz suave y aterciopelada de Valentine surgió detrás de él. Su presencia, extrañamente, fue como un bálsamo.  
La mano izquierda del chipriota se deslizó suavemente por los hombros y espalda del Wyvern, en un gesto de consuelo, sentándose a su vera, permaneciendo en silencio, con la mirada agachada.  
Radamanthys tomó el vaso entre sus dedos y le dio un sorbo, mirando fijamente a su subordinado, mientras éste permanecía con los ojos perdidos en algún punto del suelo.

Al depositar el vaso sobre la mesa, el inglés dejó escapar un suspiro.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?  
—Desde que escuché tus pasos entrar— musitó avergonzado el chipriota.  
Un segundo suspiro, y sus ojos ambarinos recorrieron la estancia entera, repasando cada libro apilado en las estanterías.  
—Señor— una petición temblorosa por parte del general.  
—Llámame Radamanthys simplemente— pidió el Wyvern.  
Un rubor suave encendió las mejillas de Valentine, quien asintió antes de formular su deseo.  
—No me gusta verle así.  
—¿Así como?  
—Triste.  
—¿Lo estoy?  
—Lo estaba mientras buscaba entre las botellas.  
Radamanthys sonrió dulcemente. Valentine no había movido su cabeza en ningún momento. A pesar del momento, seguía siendo sumiso hacia él.

Decidió cambiar de postura, encarando a su subordinado, sentado frente a él. Los dos frente a frente, uno con la cabeza alta y otro con la cabeza gacha. Radamanthys alargó la mano derecha y tomó la barbilla de Valentine entre tres dedos, haciéndole levantar la cara hacia él.  
—¿Por qué lloras, Valentine?—susurró, al sentir la humedad salada.  
Las pestañas apelmazadas aletearon suavemente y finalmente sus ojos se depositaron en los ojos ambarinos del Wyvern.

Radamanthys comprendió entonces algo que había permanecido dormido durante años entre aquellas paredes, que ni siquiera él fue capaz de captar, inconsciente de sus actos y de las consecuencias de los mismos.

El nudo en la garganta le impedía tragar saliva, mientras su corazón seguía bombeando sangre a un ritmo vertiginoso.  
Sintió cómo esa sensación abismal subía hasta sus ojos, desbordándolos de lágrimas.  
Dejó caer su mano derecha, que aún sostenía la barbilla de Valentine y se levantó de la silla.

Caminó hasta la enorme ventana, de una noche de terciopelo azul, iluminada por el satélite argénteo.  
Ladeó la cabeza y con una petición, Valentine se incorporó de la silla y se unió a él.

—Valentine…

El susurro de la voz grave de Radamanthys estremeció al chipriota, quien se pegó al cuerpo del inglés, siendo inmediatamente envuelto entre sus poderosos brazos. Sintió las manos acariciando suavemente la espalda, sin deslizarse más allá. También percibió cómo el Wyvern apoyaba sus labios sobre su frente, dejando un beso insonoro.

Valentine se apartó unos centímetros para verle el rostro, extrañado ante tal gesto de ternura.  
—Radamanthys…¿qué?...

Y antes de que pudiera continuar, sintió los labios del inglés, acomodándose entre los suyos. Percibió el sabor salado de las lágrimas mezclado con el regusto del whiskey. Y finalmente, tras un suave beso en los labios, éstos hinchados por la excitación del momento, Radamanthys regresó como un fuego abrasador, introduciendo su lengua en busca de la de Valentine, para enlazarse en un beso profundo y cremoso, dulce y húmedo.

Las uñas de Valentine se clavaban en la piel del inglés, dejándose llevar por aquel largo beso, donde la lengua jugaba un papel importante, y de vez en cuando los dientes blancos de Radamanthys mordían con suavidad sus labios, creando un cosquilleo eléctrico que recorría su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies. Su corazón redoblaba con muchísima fuerza, cuando el Wyvern apretó a Valentine contra su cuerpo, para que le sintiera más profundamente, como si quisiera fusionarse con él.

Un momento de respiro entre ambos, solo para proseguir más ardientemente, al encaramarse Valentine a la cadera del Wyvern, subiendo sus brazos al cuello. Jadeando por la intensidad del ejercicio, Radamanthys caminó rápidamente hasta la mesa e inclinó su cuerpo sobre ella, depositando el cuerpo enganchado de su subordinado.

Valentine seguía con las manos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de su cadera. Radamanthys tenía la mano izquierda apoyada sobre el cristal, mientras que con la otra apartaba los cabellos rosados del chipriota. Apretó sus caderas contra los de Valentine, quien emitió un gemido al sentir la protuberancia contra la suya.

Y otra vez, como un hombre sediento de amor, Radamanthys se abalanzó sobre los labios de Valentine, bebiendo de su boca todo aquello que había echado en falta los últimos años.

El vaso de whiskey reflejó la luz del móvil. Un par de avisos silenciosos en el buzón de los mensajes.  
Y unas gotas de condensación resbalaron como lágrimas por el vaso, revelando los dos remitentes de aquellos mensajes.


End file.
